


Here Comes the First Day

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Past Pregnancy Loss, Introspection, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pregnancy suited Alana. For Margot, it was more complicated.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Kink Lucky Dip





	Here Comes the First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/gifts).



It was a boy. That was what the sonographer had announced to them during the scan. Healthy and developing normally, too, but that part didn't matter so much to the estate executors.

The doctor scheduled a date for Alana's C-section before they left the appointment. Her reconstructed pelvis, even reinforced though it was with titanium, couldn’t withstand the fearsome physics of childbirth.

"It's strange to already know his birthday," Alana said as she shrugged off her coat in the foyer when they returned home, her sweater riding up a little over the swell of her stomach.

 _His._ Margot envied how easily Alana had transitioned to thinking of the baby as their son. Margot had made the mistake of getting attached too quickly the first time around, staring down at the plus sign on the pregnancy test in her shaking hands, thinking to herself, _and a little child shall lead them_. So much had changed since then, but still it seemed prudent to deal only in abstracts: an heir, a loophole, a way out.

Once in their bedroom, Alana tucked the ultrasound photos into the frame of the mirror above the dresser. Margot stood and looked at the images. She tried to picture the grainy black and white shapes as a little life—flesh and blood and bone—but it was like staring at an optical illusion and trying to see the rabbit, when her eyes had already found the duck. 

In the second panel of the scan, one tiny hand was raised, reaching out into the empty black. Margot pressed the tip of her finger against the photo, and it covered the hand completely. The sudden pang of... _something_ that she felt surprised her. She wasn't sure if it was longing for what might have been or fear of what was yet to come. For so long she had dreamed of this, a Verger baby, a boy. But Mason had been a boy once, too. Or maybe he had only ever been a monster in the shape of a boy. This baby would be half Alana and half Mason, and Margot didn't know if that was better or worse than half herself and half Will Graham would have been. There was darkness to be found in each of them. 

The hand on her hip startled Margot from her thoughts. "What's on your mind?" Alana asked, coming to stand behind her and wrapping her arms around Margot's waist.

"Genetics," Margot said.

In the mirror, she watched as Alana's reflection frowned, brow furrowed. "Sometimes I think we've come to treat the human genome like an alternative to predestination for those who've outgrown Calvinism. It's easy to forget that nothing is set in stone."

She was right, Margot knew. Biology played its part, but so did the rest—where a person lived and what they ate and if anyone held them as a child. Whether someone grew up the wealthy heir to a meatpacking fortune or the impoverished son of a shipyard worker. No slate was truly blank, but that didn't mean the writing on it couldn't be changed. For better _or_ for worse.

Margot felt Alana's belly pressing against the small of her back. Even with her current preoccupations about the end result, she had to admit that pregnancy suited Alana. She seemed softer somehow, more at ease. Margot’s own experience had been anything but easy. She never did figure out if the swirling, incessant nausea she'd felt was morning sickness or simply terror.

Alana's hands moved against Margot's stomach, fingers dipping beneath the waistband of her skirt to tug at the edges of her blouse and untuck it. Margot turned in her arms and brought one hand to the back of Alana's neck, pulling her forward into a kiss. Recently, Alana had remarked that this latest flood of hormones made her feel insatiable, and Margot was more than willing to offer herself up for the feast.

She allowed herself to be led towards the bed. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, she undid the buttons of her shirt. The silky fabric slipped from her shoulders and pooled behind her. Alana pulled her sweater off over her head, and underneath was a sheer, lacy bra that Margot hadn’t seen in months. 

"Should I be worried that you’re breaking out the good lingerie for Dr. Walton and not for me?"

"Are you not here right now enjoying it?" Alana asked, as she pushed her pants down over her hips and revealed the matching underwear. She stepped forward, and Margot spread her legs to let her stand between them. The position put Alana's bare belly right at eye level. Margot cupped it between her palms for a moment, a hand on each side like a fortune teller gazing into a crystal ball, before reaching up to rub her thumb across a nipple. Alana gave a little exhale of pleasure that turned into a hiss when Margot pinched gently. 

"They’ve gotten so sensitive lately," Alana said, sounding apologetic, but Margot just pressed a kiss to her stomach before standing and making quick work of the rest of their clothes. 

Alana stretched out on the bed, and Margot came to lie between her legs. She slid her hands up the smooth skin of her calves. The night before, she had been brushing her teeth as she watched Alana in the walk-in shower, struggling to bend over to shave her legs. 

She’d caught Margot staring. "I know I'll probably have to give it up at some point, but will you help indulge my vanity a little longer?" she asked with a laugh as she held out the razor. 

Margot had knelt on the tile, her body blocking the spray from the showerhead, and lathered up Alana's legs one at a time. She drew the blades upwards in long, steady strokes that covered the length of her shins, then shorter, more careful movements to follow the contours of her knees.

"I should be able to do the rest on my own," Alana had said, a little breathless, as Margot began to slide the razor towards the crease of her hip.

"You can tell me to stop anytime."

But Alana hadn't told her to stop, she had just given her a heated look as she leaned back against the wall and widened her stance to grant Margot access to the delicate skin of her inner thighs.

Now, Alana was squirming against the sheets as Margot's fingertips traced that same upwards path. She kept shifting her hips, trying to get Margot to touch her where she needed it, already wet and wanting.

"I've heard in the third trimester the hormones get even worse. Or better maybe, depending on how you look at it," Margot said lightly as she spread Alana open and leaned forward to lick across her clit.

"Definitely better," Alana replied with a breathy sigh. She carefully hooked one leg over Margot's shoulder and pushed up against her mouth. Margot licked and sucked, relishing the heady taste of her, the slightly sharper edge that had been present since the start of her pregnancy. Alana moaned, hands flexing in the sheets and her thighs trembling against Margot's face. Margot loved watching her like this, the way she trusted Margot to take care of her, to remind her that her body could feel more than just pain. 

She slid two fingers into Alana and kept them still, a gentle pressure as she continued working her over with her lips and tongue. When Alana dug her heel into Margot's back and asked for _more_ and _harder_ , she obliged. She began to thrust her hand while she sucked mercilessly at Alana's clit until she felt her tense, hands gripped tight in Margot's hair and her body clenching down around the fingers inside her. 

Alana sank into the mattress as she caught her breath, and Margot sat back to drink in the sight of her. She was flushed down to her chest, and her dark hair fanned out in contrast against the white of the sheets. The soft curves of her changing shape, the full breasts and round stomach, called to mind a Madonna del parto or fertility idols from ancient civilizations—something fit to be worshipped.

Margot moved up the bed to lie beside her, and Alana slipped a hand between Margot's legs, dragging her thumb through the slick wetness there before rubbing lazy circles around her clit. Margot turned her head for a kiss and Alana met her halfway, licking into her mouth and chasing the taste of herself. She sped up the motion of her hand and Margot gasped and pushed forward, grinding against Alana's fingers. Pleasure coiled low and hot in her stomach. She tensed her thighs, clamping down on Alana's wrist, as her orgasm hit her in rolling waves.

Drifting in the comfortable haze of release, Margot trailed her fingers across Alana's bare skin, drawing idle patterns. It still surprised her sometimes how safe she felt in these moments, unaccustomed to their newfound sense of security. The novelty of no longer having to always look over her shoulder hadn’t worn off yet.

"I thought it might bother me, but I'm actually sort of glad about the C-section," Alana said, and Margot realized that she had been tracing a line back and forth along the underside of her belly, right where a doctor would make the cut.

She paused, considering. "I can see the appeal. You'll always carry a reminder of what you did to bring him here."

"We both will," Alana said gently. She reached out to rest her palm against the smooth ridge of scar tissue low on Margot's abdomen, and Margot shivered at the touch.

"I have so many scars from the worst thing that ever happened to me," Alana continued. "It might be nice to have one that's from the best." She turned to look at Margot then, smiling and beatific, and Margot was struck by the true scope of Alana's gift to her. That through the alchemy working within her, they could create not only an heir, but a family.

"Oh!" Alana startled and pressed a hand to her belly, right above the navel. "I guess we woke him up," she said with a laugh.

Margot shifted closer and slid her own hand along the taut skin of Alana’s stomach. It was too soon for her to be able to feel the movements from the outside, but when she closed her eyes she could imagine it: a fluttery ripple of motion as the baby, her son, reached out into darkness, searching for the light.


End file.
